The Daydream Before Christmas
by Brutal But Beautiful
Summary: Lucy Stanhope hasn't celebrated Christmas since she started Hogwarts, and the idea of Christmas with the Weasley's seemed like a great idea before they gave her a broom and decided to teach her Quidditch. The best part of staying at the Burrow is that she gets to spend Christmas with Fred, and what's even better is how their story unwinds. (Short Story/one shot)


November changed to December so simply, like slipping on a pair of old boots. The amber leaves stopped falling, the sunset arrived quicker but the best part of all was the snow. At Hogwarts the lake was covered with ice and a sheet of snow had settled over everything, this early in the morning there are never any footprints and the grounds were all mine - whether I should have been out of bed or not.

The sun hadn't yet risen and the snowmen that the first years made yesterday were still standing, tall and proud with assorted house scarves wrapped around their necks.

"Hello Lucy." Two people said in sync, falling in step with me.

I felt one of them drape their arm around my neck and I looked up into the grinning face of Fred Weasley.

"Well well well, if it isn't the worlds most under-appreciated pranksters." I rolled my eyes but I couldn't help smiling.

Everyone in our year knew we were like the three musketeers, inseparable since our first year. We met on the train when Fred walked straight into me as I was leaving a compartment and knocked me to the floor… not that that's the best way to make friends. It was only when I played a prank on Snape in our first potions class that they actually acknowledged me - the only down side was that we are in different houses, but they don't care that I'm a Ravenclaw (And we always beat them at quidditch)

"We leave school tomorrow!" George smirks. "We can play pranks on Percy all holiday."

"It's great that you can stay for the holidays again." Fred adds.

"Good job your parents are going away!"

I nod and we carry on walking towards the river. "What are you doing out so early, It's… what, 5am?"

"We could ask you the same thing, my dear Lucy." Fred says with a half smile, the kind that makes you melt inside if you don't have a heart of stone.

"Well actually I came out here to be alone for a bit of alone time." I shrug and hold up the book I've been reading.

"You will never have alone time, not with us around."

"That's the point, George. You aren't _meant_ to be around." I sigh and Fred chuckles.

"Obviously."

Herbology. The last lesson of the year, and the worst way to end it.

The twins have been sent to opposite ends of the table for trying to uproot a mandrake but Fred is next to me, and he keeps catching my eye.

"Alright class," Professor Sprout calls after finishing the demonstration. "get to work. And that includes you, Mr Weasley, Mrs Stanhope."

I bite my lip and look at the set of tools in front of me, I wasn't listening at all and I have no idea what I'm meant to be doing.

"Come on Luce." Fred grins. "Making Mandrake-stew is easy."

I pick up a knife slightly apprehensively, but Fred is already starting.

"It's the last lesson of the year, Lucy. Make the most of being clueless."

I slap his shoulder and do my best to copy his actions with the knife, by the end of the lesson with both have a mucky pile of something. I'm not really sure what it is, but I know it certainly isn't the medicine we were aiming for - and I blame Fred entirely for distracting me.

In the common room Luna is sat at the table happily flicking through a handwritten notebook and Cho Chang is warming up by the fire. Neither of them notice my entry so I manage to slip into my dorm without any need for conversation and I pull my trunk out from under my bed.

"necessities first…" I mumble, heading straight for the bookshelf next to my bed.

I choose 5 books, knowing that they won't last two weeks at all but I don't have enough room for fourteen. Next is clothes, followed by accessories and shoes then any other necessities (bookmarks, blankets, schoolbooks…) By the time I finish packing I can barely close my trunk but I do my best, then fill a rucksack with presents that I bought for the Weasley's and chuck it on top.

Dinner hasn't started yet, but it doesn't start for another hour and I'm not sure I have the effort to socialise with other Ravenclaws. I lay down and stare at the ceiling for a while, doing my best to keep my eyes open. That doesn't work, apparently I'm so tired I can sleep anyway because sixteen hours later I wake up to Cho shaking me violently.

"Lucy, You've been asleep for ages! The train leaves soon and you aren't even ready."

I blink a few times, trying to work out what's happening. It's light outside so it must be at least 9am - and the train leaves at 10.

"I have to get ready!" I squeak and she rolls her eyes.

"That's exactly what I was telling you."

"Thanks Cho!" I call as she leaves the room, and I start to pull clothes on.

Of course I missed the Burrow a lot while I was gone, so I'm even more excited as we reach platform 9 ¾ where Molly and Arthur are waiting for us.

"It's only 8 days!" I beam excitedly and the twins chuckle.

"Calm down, Lucy." They say in unison.

I grin and lean towards the window over Fred, who chuckles. "Y'know, I'm really looking forward to spending Christmas with you, love."

I blink a few times and try to talk but I end up just blushing and glancing over to see him with a cocky smile.

"Stop scaring her, Freddie." George rolls his eyes.

"I'm not!"

"You are."

"At least I didn't push her into a puddle last year."

"At least I didn't walk into her on the train!"

"You should be thankful, you ungrateful git. If I didn't do that would you ever have known her?"

"Yes! We met her in potions class."

I sigh and get out of my seat, announcing that we are here quite loudly. They both follow me but don't shut up, and they are still arguing when I hop onto the platform and run towards Harry, Ron and Ginny.

"Hi Lucy." Harry smiles.

"Hello!" Ginny beams.

Percy smiles and nods and Ron doesn't really say anything, until the twins finally make it to the little crowd.

"Bloody hell, have they been like this all year?" Ron asks with a grunt. "Christmas is going to be great."

I ignore his sarcasm and complete lack of enthusiasm and grin at Fred. "It's going to be awesome."

He winks when no one is looking but George flashes him a pretty secretive look - apparently they're planning something.

We get to the Burrow in a ministry car and the twins and I haul our trunks up three flights of stairs into their room which is where I always sleep… on the floor. Fred and George's room is the largest in the whole house although there is still barely any space to move and a lot of our school stuff gets mixed up.

"We have a lot planned for you this year, Luce." The twins smirk.

"Oh really?" I sit on the edge of my trunk and face them both. "Like what?"

"We're going to teach you how to play Quidditch!"

"What? No you aren't! I can barely even fly a broom - I - I… no!"

They grab one of my wrsits each and both of their brooms - Fred takes mine - and we're out of the front door and into the field behind the house.

"It'll be a piece of cake," Fred pause as he throws the quaffle into the air and catches my eye as it lands back in his hands. "Trust me."

It's finally Christmas eve, seven long days of learning Quidditch in the freezing cold hasn't been fun and neither have the long chats at midnight about pranks and occasionally girls. Arthur has hardly been here, even though it's almost Christmas he still has to go to work every day and now Percy seems to be spending a lot of time there too.

Right now it's ten in the morning and Fred and George are still asleep, I'm normally up by now but yesterdays training knocked the life out of me, it was probably that bludger that whacked me in the stomach.

Fred's the first to get up, and he makes sure I know it when he steps on me.

"Urgh! Fred… ow." I groan and roll over, clutching my waist.

"Bloody hell, Sorry Lucy!" He seems pretty awake now as he crouches next to me and holds my shoulder to pull me onto my back. "Are you okay?"

"Do I _look_ like I'm okay, Fred?" I growl and glare at him.

"Uh, yeah? Sort of…" He smiles sheepishly and pulls me up.

I huff and punch his chest but he grins, ruffles my hair and hugs me into his warm Weasley sweater. I forgot how nice it felt to hug him as I smile shyly to myself, happy to be here again.

"I've got to take a shower." He says, pushing me away too soon and jogging off to the bathroom.

I'm still smiling after he's gone but I regret that pretty soon when I realise George is awake.

"He likes you," He says simply. "and you like him. Just kiss already."

"Stop smiling like that, he doesn't like me!" I protest, but I think maybe that's wrong - I hope it is.

"Today you're finally going to learn Quidditch." George announces as he swings a leg onto his broomstick.

"We aren't giving up on you, and your hopeless beater skills." Fred adds.

"Well if I'm so bad at being a beater, why can't I try something else?" I says sulkily.

The twins exchange a look and a devious smirk crosses both their faces. "Why don't you try…" George pauses for dramatic effect and Fred's face breaks into a grin as he finishes his sentence.

"Seeker!"

"The Ravenclaw seeker is in seventh year, so the space will be open for you next year." Fred explains smugly. "I think, with our unlimited knowledge, we could teach you."

I slap his shoulder playfully and smirk. "I'm not bad at _everything_ , you know."

"Really, why don't you prove that." He winks and somehow I think I know what he means.

"What are you suggesting?" I say with a defiant tilt of my chin but I can't help my heart almost beating out of my chest.

He drops his broom by his feet and gently takes mine out of my hands, placing it next to his and he cups my face with one hand. "Are you a good kisser?" He whispers.

I blush and look towards the floor. "Well um… actually I- I've never kissed anyone."

"Then why am I teaching you Quidditch?" He flirts.

I laugh in spite of myself and awkwardly avoid his gaze but I can't help my cheeks turning a deep shade of red. When I manage to look up I hold his eyes for a second before a flash of red sweeps over us both.

"Whoops." George grins. "Sorry to break that up."

I can almost see him crumble under Fred's cold glare and I know if looks could make someone burn, George would be enveloped in auburn flames the colour of his hair by now. George protests that he apologised, but Fred is very unforgiving as he throws himself onto his broom and launches into the air after his brother.

"Why are you so bothered about kissing her, eh?" George taunts as he slices through the air above my head.

Fred sweeps after him and almost catches the tail of his jacket, but misses by a few inches. "I'm not." He growls. He doesn't look too impressed as he chases after his twin, George teasing him by flying just out of his reach with a smug smile and Fred scowling and glaring daggers.

"It's a good job you aren't a seeker, Fred." I call up to them. "You can't even catch George."

I can feel the disappointment settled in my chest but that doesn't stop me sniggering as I watch them cut through the wind trying to win the chase, a wide smile spreads across my face as I start to cheer Fred on and George send a hateful stare in my direction as I climb onto my broom and kick off the floor. I'm centimetres away from them both myself when something cold lands on my cheek and I look up.

"It's snowing!" I shout gleefully and spin happy circles on my broom.

"Really?" George murmurs sarcastically. "I didn't notice from all the _snow_."

Fred directs his broom towards me and hovers just next to where I am, behind the branches of a tree where George doesn't think to look.

"So, how about that kiss?" He asks cockily.

"You don't stand chance if you're going to be as self assured as that."

"Self assured isn't a bad thing…" He protests and his face inches closer to mine. "And I know you want to."

"Ah well, if you _know_ I want to." I glare at him, unimpressed but he doesn't seem to notice.

His mouth makes contact with mine for a second and he grins before chasing after George as he flies past again. "That's right." He calls. "You'd better bloody run."

Christmas morning always excited me as a child, but as I've grown up I feel less festive every year. When I lived with my parents, I remember getting up in the morning and the smell of mums cinnamon muffins flowing through the whole house, candles would be balanced on the shelf above my bed from the night before and little trails of smoke drifted out of the window overhead. The first thing I'd see would be my stocking stuffed with chocolate and dry fruit and I'd run down the stairs, my bare feet pounding against each carpeted step and I'd make it to the wide, open kitchen where dim light flooded through the windows and the snow had settled in a soft white blanket across the garden.

Here at the Burrow, that childish excitement bubbles up inside me again when my eyes snap open in the morning. It's starting to get light and a red-amber light is peeking through the curtains. I throw off the covers and catch a glimpse of myself in the mirror on the wall as I go to wake up the twins. My snowy white hair is piled on my head in last nights bun, now loose with strands curling around my excited face, my green eyes practically glow with anticipation, which suits how my mouth is stretched into a beaming smile. I turn to Fred's bed first and find it empty, I forget about George as curiosity takes the lead and I head downstairs to see where Fred got to. I run into Percy and bounce excitedly on my toes.

"Merry Christmas." I grin.

"Merry Christmas." He says groggily, and climbs the stairs to the bathroom next to Ron's room.

It's in the living room where I find Fred, lounging back on the sofa with a mug of what looks like pumpkin tea and his eyes fixed on the tree, a proud look in his eyes and a happy smile playing on his lips. He doesn't seem to hear me as I step into the soft light of the room so I take my opportunity to sneak up behind hm and loop my arms around his neck.

"Guess what." I smirk happily as I withdraw my arms and drop back onto the sofa behind him.

"Hm… I'm not sure." He ponders. "Are you really going to make me guess?"

"Yes - It's Christmas!" I whisper shouted, cautious to wake up anyone that could disturb us.

"I know, love, and there's no one I'd rather spend it with than you."

I roll my eyes and slap his chest. "Wow, Fred. That was just too corny."

"I know. Hey, why don't we build a snowman?"

I bite my lip as I consider his proposal. "How about…" I pause for a moment to study his face as he realises what I'm planning. "we have a snowball fight."

He looks terrified at the devious smile plastered on my face but soon enough his matches and he taps his chin like he's planning something. Suddenly I'm the one that feels scared.

"Sure." He grins and his long fingers wrap around my wrist. "How were you not in Slytherin, love?" He shakes his head disapprovingly as he drags me out the back door.

"Well, I think it was my outstanding wit… unlike- Oh!"

I curse myself for getting distracted as an icy ball of snow hits me square in the face with a puff of white powder and I growl at him that I _will_ get him back for that.

"You sound quite sure of yourself, Lucy."

"Because," I pause as I pack a tight ball of snow together and launch it at his back as he tries to run away. "I am." I say proudly as it hits home.

He runs straight at me with his next bullet and I don't have time to try escape. He has me wrapped in a bear hug and he stuffs his ammo down the back of my shirt. "You're mine now." He laughs happily and the sounds seems to ring in the air around us.

When he laughs it seems to lift my mood too and I laugh with him as I beg for mercy. "I surrender!" I plead but he doesn't give in.

I wriggle out of his grasp and turn to run for ammunition but his hands grip my waist as he pulls me back against his chest. "Not so fast."

"Great." I groan as he wraps his arms around my torso and I realise I'm stuck, victim to whatever he has up his sleeve now. Apparently, though, I shouldn't be moaning about this because he seems to be planning something a lot nicer.

"Oh? You're complaining about being close to me?" He challenges.

"Not at all, I'm complaining about you pelting me with snow." I retort.

"Well that's pretty fair," He agrees. "But what would you do if I… say… kissed you?"

"I can't say for sure," I ponder. "Maybe we'll have to find out."

He chuckles at how obvious that was but regardless, his lips meet mine for longer than last time as he tightens his arms around me and forces me back against him a little more.

"So would you complain if I took you out sometime?"

I shook my head with a small smile and caught his eye. "You never know, maybe I'd even enjoy it."

"My manners are wasted on you." He sighs.

"Not at all, my festive spirit is wasted on you, you haven't even wished me Merry Christmas." I accuse as he lets me go and I stand opposite him.

"Merry Christmas, Lucy."

"Merry Christmas Fred." I say happily and he laughs.

"What on earth happened to that snowball fight anyway?" He asks and packs a ball of snow together.

"Oh no." I groan inwardly and start to run.

"I'm totally going to beat you." He says, assuredly.

"Of course you aren't." I put him down and throw a snowball behind me, but at the same time I manage to trip over my own foot and fall face first into the snow.

Fred collapses next to me laughing and I roll onto my back next to him.

"Great Christmas this turned out to be." I huff, coughing up a mouthful of snow.

"Glad you agree."


End file.
